In a typical computing environment or gaming system, a user has a controller that he or she may use to interact with the system. Controllers known in the art include keyboards, mice, joysticks, and the like. Controllers are often used for controlling a cursor on an audiovisual display. If control of the cursor were to be shifted from a connected controller to gesture based control, it may be difficult for some users to precisely control placement and movement of the cursor by use of gesture commands. For example, a user may have some difficulty in making a hand movement for controlling a cursor to select an object displayed on an audiovisual display.
Accordingly, systems and methods are needed for providing enhanced cursor control to users using gesture commands to control the cursor.